wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)
"It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" is the twenty-second Wiggles video. It is the fourth re-recording video after Here Comes the Big Red Car. It is the re-recording of "Wake Up Jeff!" which was recorded a decade earlier. It was released in America under the title "Wiggle Around the Clock". It premiered on Playhouse Disney as a special on April 9, 2006 and aired again around 2007. Production It took about 2 years to film this video. First Walking on the Moon was filmed in July 2004, then the rest of the scenes were filmed around January 2005 and February 2005. Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band (Wiggly Animation) #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Wake Up Jeff! #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Romp Bomp a Stomp (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) #A Frog Went A Walking (Wiggly Animation) #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #We're Playing A Trick On The Captain #Have A Happy Birthday Captain #I Can Do So Many Things #Guess What? (Wiggly Animation) #Wave To Wags #Havenu Shalom Alechem #Walking on the Moon (from Top of the Tots) #Pipers Waltz Plot Intro - where the Wiggles pictures flash on the screen in a 4x4 grid. The Wiggles introduce themselves. *'Song 1': We Like To Say Hello - The Wiggles ride on their outdoor car set through Sydney traffic and bridges. Greg points out to Henry that someone is waving hello to him, so Henry waves back. Henry announces he has his band and they'll play a song. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band - animated Murray introduces Jo and her son Alex at the beachside. Murray interviews Alex about what he likes to do at the beach. *'Song 3': Having Fun at the Beach Anthony sings a bunch of rhymes like "Sing Sang Song, that's Greg's song" and "(snooorrre… that's Jeff's song". The SS Feathersword get into the act too and each crew member talks about their pirate item. For instance, Elefterios talks about his Pirate Bouzuki, Ben talks about his Pirate toothbrush, George talks about standing on his Pirate hands. *'Song 4': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Jeff's fallen asleep! Greg walks up to him and asks for help to wake him up. Wake up Jeff! Jeff is awake and thanks Greg, but as soon as he leaves, Jeff falls asleep again. Same story with Anthony, and with Murray, except when Murray calls Wake Up Jeff, the guy's still asleep! Murray asks for some ideas, and agrees that we would sing a song to do the trick. *'Song 5': Wake Up Jeff! Anthony and Murray sing the main verse of Bucket of Dew. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar - This song features the four Irish dancing girls and lots of confetti. Greg asks Dorothy about a dance she is doing. *'Song 7': Romp Bomp a Stomp - The Wiggle Dancers join this song. *'Song 8': A Frog Went A Walking – animated Anthony is wearing a lifejacket and a captain's hat, and invites everyone to get ready for a boat trip. That means putting on the jacket, having a whistle to blow, and waving at the nearby boats. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea Jeff introduces Dorothy and asks her about a dance she is doing. *'Song 10': Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) Skit - Captain Feathersword is sad because today is his birthday and it seems like everyone's forgotten about it He had put signs all over, but no one has seen them. Several of the pirate crew come and visit him but when the captain asks them what day it is, they answer with everything except his birthday. Of course they all know it's his birthday but are keeping it a surprise. *'Song 11': We're Playing a Trick on the Captain Skit continues: Lucia checks that everything is ready. Now it's time to bring the captain over, but how? Adrian does a backflip and announces a plan, and Elefterios goes to get the captain. When they return, they give him a big surprise! *'Song 12': Have a Happy Birthday Captain Greg has a challenge for Jeff: can he run? Hop? Sing? Fall asleep? Wake Up Jeff! *'Song 13': I Can Do So Many Things *'Song 14': Guess What? – animated guessing game Murray introduces Wags and tells him a joke, which Wags laughs at and says "That's funny, Murray!". *'Song 15': Wave To Wags *'Song 16': Havenu Shalom Alechem - This was a beachside song where Anthony does some dancing too! Interview: Greg introduces Mike Fincke, an astronaut at the NASA Johnson Space Center. He's been in space for 188 days. They talk about what it's like to fly in space, and also looking at the Earth from space. Mike shows Greg some of the features of the Apollo space suit. *'Song 17': Walking on the Moon Anthony plays a pipe and asks everyone to join in on the dancing fun. You can dance with a friend or by yourself; it's all good. Everyone will be all dancing the piper's waltz. It comes from beautiful Scotland. *'Song 18': Pipers Waltz Jeff's fallen asleep one last time. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff awakes just in time but the show's over so everyone waves goodbye. Released Dates Australia: June 8, 2006 America: April 4, 2006 United Kingdom: February 12, 2007 TV Appearances Playhouse Disney - Movie Special (April 9, 2006) Gallery TheWigglesLogoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!TitleCard.jpg|Title card Murray'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg's title TheWigglesinIt'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles WeLikeToSayHello-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "We Like to Say Hello" WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" GregSingingWeLiketoSayHello-2006.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles KatherinePatrickasOfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples TheUnforgottenWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheBigRedCarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Henry CartoonFish.jpg|Fish Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Henry's Underwater Big Band: Wiggly Animation JellyfishPlayingDrums.jpg|Jellyfish playing the drums WalrusHumming.jpg|Walrus humming ElectricEelPlayingGuitar.jpg|Electric eel playing guitar TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CartoonGregSingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Greg singing DolphinsPlayingTrumpets.jpg|Dolphins playing the trumpets SeahorsePlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Seahorse playing glockenspiel TortoisePlayingTimpani.jpg|Tortoise playing timpani HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray, Jo and Alex AlexDudkin.jpg|Alex WaveTransition.jpg|Wave transition AnthonyPlayingDrumsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonySingingHavingFunattheBeach-2006.jpg|Anthony singing JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard JeffandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry on surfboard GregandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags at the beach DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy holding beach ball GreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg DorothyandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordandhisSurfboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his surfboard AnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony BlingBlingBling,BlingBlingBlong.jpg|''"Bling bling bling, bling bling blong."'' AnthonySnoring.jpg|Anthony snoring SingSingSing,SongSongSong.jpg|''"Sing sing sing, song song song."'' BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song" StuartMellingtoninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Stuart CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword ElefteriosinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Elefterios and his bouzouki AlfonsoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Alfonso and his pirate pie TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:BennyBandicoot.jpg|Benny Bandicoot brushing his teeth File:CowgirlLyn.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn File:CaterinaandLucia.jpg|Caterina and Lucia File:AidotheAcrobatPirate.jpg|Aido File:AidoDoingaHandstand.jpg|Aido doing a handstand File:GallantGeorge.jpg|Gallant George DapperDave.jpg|Dapper Dave DapperDaveDrinkingTea.jpg|Dapper Dave drinking tea File:CoolClarky.jpg|Cool Clarky File:Dave,AidoandClarky.jpg|Dave, Aido and Clarky File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong!"'' File:TheFriendlyPirateCrewinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|''"That's a pirate song!"'' BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song" TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|The Wiggles playing music GregPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordEatingApple.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating apple GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayWakingJeffUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray waking Jeff up TheOtherWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray suggesting to sing "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" GregandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Henry at Manly Beach WakeUpJeff!-2006-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingWakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Manly Beach MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar TheWigglyMascotsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WakeUpJeff!-2006-3.jpg|''"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep."'' TheOppositeWigglyGroupinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group BucketofDew-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyandMurraySingingBucketofDew.jpg|Anthony and Murray singing BucketofDew-2006.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" TheIrishDancersinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Irish Dancers GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet AnthonyIrishDancing.jpg|Anthony Irish dancing RompBompAStomp-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Dorothy RompBompAStomp-2006.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" TheWigglyDancersinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy FaryalHabib.jpg|Faryal GregSingingRompBompaStomp-2006.jpg|Greg singing OscarNginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Oscar DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp ClareFieldinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare SeamusClarkeinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Seamus BenMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Ben AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar JeffandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy BenjaminForneste.jpg|Benjamin DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy KritiGupta.jpg|Kriti DorothyandGreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg SamMoraninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sam BrettClarkeinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Brett CartoonMurrayandJeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing Maton acoustic guitar TheOtherCartoonWigglesPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton acoustic guitars CartoonJeffandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars AnimatedGregSingingAFrogWentAWalking.jpg|Animated Greg singing Mr.Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog CartoonGregandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars Mr.FrogandMissMouse.jpg|Mr. Frog and Miss Mouse CartoonMissMouse.jpg|Miss Mouse TheCartoonNonrealisticWigglesPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing Maton acoustic guitars CartoonPigPlayingGuitar.jpg|Pig playing guitar AFrogWentAWalking-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"A Frog Went A-Walking" (Wiggly Animation) GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CartoonJeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing a life-jacket File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006.jpg|"Take A Trip Out On The Sea" BigRedBoatinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red Boat DorothyPlayingTambourineinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar CaptainandHenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Henry RedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard TheUnforgottenWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the Big Red Boat CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry playing red Starry Keyboard GregandMurrayintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray in the Big Red Boat Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006.jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?" Anthony,BenandLucy.jpg|Lucy, Anthony and Ben AnthonyandLucy.jpg|Anthony and Lucy GregSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006.jpg|Greg singing LucyStuartinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Lucy CaptainFeatherswordSad.jpg|Captain Feathersword sad CaptainFeatherswordinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword with birthday sign HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)3.jpg|Lucia, Aido, Caterina and Captain Feathersword HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)4.jpg|"Captain, we've finished mopping the deck." GeorgeinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|George AlfonsoinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Alfonso playing harmonica HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)5.jpg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad while Alfonso and Elefetrios play harmonica and bouzouki AlfonsoandElefteriosPlayingMusic.jpg|Alfonso and Elefterios playing music AlfonsoandElefteriosGivingThumbsUp.jpg|Alfonso and Elefterios giving thumbs up We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaterinainPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Caterina TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|''"We're playing a trick on the Captain."'' Lyn,Clarky,LucyandCaterina.jpg|Lyn, Clarky, Lucy and Caterina We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|"We're Playing a Trick on the Captain" ClarkyinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Clarky HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)6.jpg|Dapper Dave and Lucia HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)7.jpg|Alfonso showing chocolate birthday cake BennyinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Benny Bandicoot HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)9.jpg|"I know. Here's my plan." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)10.jpg|Aido whispering the others about his plan HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)11.jpg|"I'll go and get the Captain." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)12.jpg|Elefterios leave while the other crew give thumbs up. HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)19.jpg|Dark inside the cabin HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)20.jpg|"It's dark in here." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)21.jpg|"Surprise! Happy birthday, Captain Feathersword!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)22.jpg|"This is the best birthday surprise party I've ever had." PlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|"Argh!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)24.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles from birthday cake HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)25.jpg|Everybody cheering HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain.jpg|"Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing AlfonsoSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Alfonso singing GeorgeSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|George singing DaveSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Dave singing ClarkySingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Clarky singing DaveinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Dave CaptainFeatherswordSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing ICanDoSoManyThings-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregWakingJeffUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray ICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" CaterinainIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Caterina GregSingingICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition CartoonGregSingingGuessWhat?.jpg|Greg singing GuessWhat?.jpg|"Guess What?" CartoonJeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed GregSingingWavetoWags-2006.jpg|Greg singing WavetoWags-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray and Wags WavetoWags-2006.jpg|"Wave to Wags" WagsandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Murray BaconandEggs.jpg|Bacon and eggs WagsEatingBaconandEggs.jpg|Wags eating bacon and eggs WagsandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags MurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing his guitar HavenuShalomAlechem-2006.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GregSingingHavenuShalomAlechem-2006.jpg|Greg singing GregPlayingTambourine.jpg|Greg playing tambourine GregandMichaelFincke.jpg|Greg and Michael Fincke AstronautSpacesuit.jpg|Michael showing Greg an astronaut spacesuit WalkingontheMoon-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walking on the Moon" WalkingontheMoon.jpg|"Walking on the Moon" MurrayinSpacesuit.jpg|Come on, everyone. Let's go walking on the moon." GregSingingWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Greg singing MurrayJumping.jpg|Murray jumping MurrayPlayingMatonGuitaratNASA.jpg|"Floating for so long." AnthonyinSpacesuit.jpg|Anthony moon walking TheWigglesJumpinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA TheWigglesinSpacesuits.jpg|The Wiggles in spacesuits JeffinSpacesuit.jpg|Jeff TheOtherWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Other Wiggles GreginSpacesuit.jpg|Greg moon walking MurrayatNASA2.jpg|''"Houston, we have no problem."'' TheAwakeWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandtheSpaceShuttle.jpg|The Wiggles at the Space Shuttle AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle PipersWaltz-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz-2006.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWigglyFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing JeffSleepinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-Epilogue.jpg|''"Thank you for waking me up."'' SaminIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue CaterinainIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Caterina in epilogue BeninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Ben in epilogue KatherinePatrickinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Katherine BrettinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Brett in epilogue LynStuckeyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Lyn ClareinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Clare in epilogue AdrianQuinnellinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Adrian KristyTalbotinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Kristy RyanDeSaulnierinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Ryan LucyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Lucy in epilogue It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The credits Deleted Scenes We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Anthony introducing "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" (Located on the episode: Playing a Trick on the Captain) HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)13.jpg|Elefterios and Captain Feathersword in a deleted scene HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)14.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, come quickly. We need you."'' CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|''"Why do you need me? Can't you look after it, Elefterious?"'' ElefteriosinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|''"No, only you can make things right." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)17.jpg|"Oh, alright then, me heartie."'' CaptainFeatherswordandElefterios.jpg|''"Hurry, Captain, it's urgent. You go first."'' Promo Photos It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Take a Trip Across the Sea". It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Wake Up Jeff!" Paul,AnthonyandMarie.jpg|Anthony, his mom Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray, Jo and Alex HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the kids at Manly Beach HavingFunattheBeach(2006)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Having Fun at the Beach" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar" BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Daina ClareJumping.jpg|Clare jumping BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture6.jpg|Clare DainaJumping.jpg|Daina jumping MollyJumping.jpg|Molly jumping RachaelJumping.jpg|Rachael jumping RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids in promo picture from "Romp Bomp A Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #2 from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #3 from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg singing and Anthony, Murray and Jeff playing music in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign on the door in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the male pirates in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture5.jpg|A promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture7.jpg|Another promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture8.jpg|Miss Lyn and Cool Clarky in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture9.jpg|Benny Bandicoot, Dapper Dave, Gallant George and Aido holding presents in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword after blowing out the candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture12.jpg|The friendly pirate crew in promo picture Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #3 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #4 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-2006PromoPicture.jpg|Clare and Ben HavenuShalomAlechem-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Havenu Shalom Alechem" Deleted Scenes * Anthony who is wearing a life-jacket introduces a segment where the pirate crew are playing a trick on Captain Feathersword because it's his birthday. * Elefterios tells Captain Feathersword who is on the deck to come in quickly. * The Other Wiggles play instruments while Greg sings. This scene was unfinished as shown on a 2006 blooper reel where it was hard to do and Greg said "We're not gonna get it right" while laughing. DVD Gallery Splish,SplashBigRedBoat&It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-DoubleFeature.jpg|Double feature with Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-UnreleasedUSCover.jpg|Original unreleased US cover (under the original Australian name) WiggleAroundtheClock-VHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover (under the name Wiggle Around the Clock) WiggleAroundTheClock-VHS.jpg|US VHS Tape WiggleAroundTheClockFullCover.jpg|US DVD cover WiggleAroundtheClock-Disc.jpg|US Disc WP_20151122_100.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD WP_20151122_115.jpg|Inside of the insert 51lyxzJEWcL.jpg|US re-release DVD Cover It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-UKDVDCover.jpg|UK Cover 20160709_161447.jpg|Disc po0000150261_1519810468_a8e1c1dc1.jpg|HK Back Cover DVD Menu Gallery It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Only used in the UK) (Background music: Wake Up Jeff! It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Wave To Wags) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 music: [[Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)] It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Background music: Wake Up Jeff! Instrumental) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music:Henry's Underwater Big Band) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: We Like to Say Hello) It's Time To Wake Up Jeff!- Double Feature DVD Menu.png|Main menu (Australian double feature version) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-DVDMenu(WiggleAroundtheClockVersion).jpg|Main menu (American "Wiggle Around the Clock" version) It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-AustralianSpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Australian and UK Special Features menu (no Trailers option) Trivia * The prologue for "Henry's Underwater Big Band" was filmed in a live-action style, but the song is in Wiggly Animation instead of live-action. * After Bucket of Dew we start to hear the instrumental version of Dressing Up, but during the transition from Bucket of Dew to the intro to Romp Bomp a Stomp, it switches to the instrumental version of Gulp Gulp. * In "Romp Bomp a Stomp", Dorothy is seen talking, like in the version in the original Wake Up Jeff!, but the song played is the version from The Wiggles Movie, which omits her line. * The song "Guess What?" makes its debut as a Wiggly Animation clip. * Because this video is similar to Wake Up Jeff!, it is some considered a re-recording of the 1996 video. * This was the last Wiggles video to be released on VHS in America. * Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show (TV Series 2). * On the back of the VHS case, there is an error with the pictures, they're both the same pictures but one of them should've been one with The Wiggles dancing with Wags the Dog. Luckily on the back of the DVD case, the pictures were different from one another. * In The US, The Name Was Wiggle Around the Clock But, Originally it was Gonna Be The Same Name as the AU AU and UK Releases. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006 Category:Re-release Category:DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Different Release Title Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Series 5 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada